<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Crowd Of Thousands by Kamahontas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336386">In The Crowd Of Thousands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamahontas/pseuds/Kamahontas'>Kamahontas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anastasia (1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Story, Christmas Tree, F/M, Family, Home, Love, One Big Happy Family, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamahontas/pseuds/Kamahontas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimitri tells his family a perfect Christmas story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 &amp; Broadway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Merry Christmas!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Crowd Of Thousands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>            He would never think that Christmas Eve could become his favorite day of the year. Usually, he was doing everything to make it as ordinary as possible, to not think of how lonely he was, but two years ago everything changed. Two years ago, he spent the first Christmas with the love of his life and their family. And a year later their family got much bigger, for they created a home for twenty children, who within hours became the essence of their lives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t thought he could be any happier, yet last summer his life turned upside-down when his son was born. Though he already had dealt with a baby, but never a newborn. He smiled to himself at the memory of the first days after he became a father. He couldn’t believe it was nearly half a year ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this moment he was standing by the window of their living room, looking at the snow slowly covering the ground and the trees in the backyard. It was Christmas Eve, and most of the children were decorating the tree. He watched them, but he got lost in his thoughts, only to be brought back to reality when he felt someone pulling his sleeve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Papa, will you help us with the star on the top?” He looked down to where the voice was coming from, and saw his adoptive daughter, Annushka, looking at him with her big blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I will never understand how it's even possible that you look just like Anya,” he chuckled and lifted the girl. “If I wouldn’t know better, I’d bet you two are closely related.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are,” the girl giggled in her father’s arms. “She’s my mom, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She definitely is. And you’re just as witty, though you’re way younger. There’s no doubt you’re family,” he laughed and carried his daughter closer to the Christmas tree. “So, you want me to put the star on the very top? Or am I to lift </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One look of his daughter, and he knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, fine, I’ll lift you,” he chuckled and helped the girl finish decorating the tree.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s the decorating going?” Anya entered the room, with her usual bright smile. “Nobody got hurt with a broken ball, nobody got into a fight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, everything’s fine, Anya. I think I didn’t lose my ability to watch over our scamps,” he replied with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d say you’ve finally learned,” she replied with a teasing giggle. “Now, would you mind checking on Alex? Sophie still isn’t here, and I have to finish a few things in the kitchen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” he replied with a warm smile. “Do you think he’s already awake?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No sooner than he finished asking, they heard the baby’s cry coming from their bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got your answer, Dimitri,” Anya replied, unable to stop her laughter. “He’s awake and more than ready to join his siblings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom? Can we go outside and play in the backyard?” Annushka asked, holding her mother’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On condition, I want to see you through the kitchen window.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay!” The girl replied and ran to get her coat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t forget to take your scarf too!” Dimitri called after his daughter, and then looked at his wife. “Let me guess, she won’t take it anyway?” He frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I found a way to make her wear a scarf every time she goes out in winter,” Dimitri gave Anya a questioning look, so she chuckled. “It was enough that I let her wear my old one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? She has designer scarves, but she prefers your old one? This girl is certainly your kid,” he laughed and left the living room to check on their youngest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon the rest of the children ran outside, and started playing in the snow, giving the adults some time to finish their tasks before everyone gathered in the dining room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> <span>Dimitri watched his family sitting at the table and couldn’t stop smiling. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>This year their family had 31 members, one more than a year ago. Last Christmas he found out he would be a father, and right now his son was nearly half a year old.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?” Anya asked, holding her husband’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About how lucky we are to have such a wonderful family,” he replied, giving her wife’s hand a soft squeeze. “I know, it sounds odd when I say that, but that’s how I feel,” he added and looked at the children sitting around the table. “Remember last year, when Annushka was so scared that we might send them away, and now she’s absolutely crazy about her baby brother. I think everyone finally knows that a family is an unbreakable bond that lasts forever, no matter how much it grows. No more fights over food at the table, no fears, a perfectly happy family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are,” Anya said with a warm smile. “And who would think that you might actually enjoy such a life?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, it sounds crazy, but that’s what I needed. I was picking on you for being so crazy about having a family, but I just didn’t realize how right you were. Now I know, and I’m grateful that you made me understand that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <span>After the festive supper, the whole family gathered around the Christmas tree. The joy was endless when the children started unwrapping their presents. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri was still just as amazed, as on their first Christmas together, how much joy some toys and new clothes could give to the kids. They could appreciate even the simplest gesture of kindness. Giving them presents was his favorite part of this special day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re so happy,” Anya said, sitting next to her husband, on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are. And you know, seeing them smiling like this is always my favorite part of Christmas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine too. When I was little, what I liked most was when my father was telling Christmas stories, but now what I enjoy the most is seeing our children all together, unwrapping their presents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A Christmas story? Anya, it’s a great idea! How about we do this too? I’m not a storyteller, but I do know one tale that is about this time of the year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to hear it!” Anya said with a big smile. She then looked at their family and asked everyone to sit around the couch. When they did, she encouraged Dimitri to begin his story.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was Christmas Day, many years ago. And there was a boy, he was nine, and although he wasn’t allowed, he was sneaking out to see the royal family riding through the streets of St. Petersburg, giving food to the poorest people in the city. It was like a huge colorful parade. The parade passing by in a crowd of thousands. He was always pushing through the crowd, just to catch a glance at the tsar and his family. That day, one person in the carriage caught his attention. The youngest princess. She sat as straight as a queen, she was only seven but so proud and serene. Oh, how people cheered at her! And he couldn’t help but stare, in that crowd of thousands…  They moved on, and he started to run, just to look at her a moment longer.  He called out her name, but the crowd went wild when the tsarina started throwing coins to the people because her basket with food was already empty, but there were more people in need. The day was sunny, and the snow was everywhere. It was frosty, but he didn’t think of the cold, he just ran along with the carriage. He finally dogged in between the guards, who were making sure nobody got too close to the tsar and his family. He finally could look up at the princess, and when he reached out with his hand, she smiled and placed a small silver medallion between his fingers. The boy smiled even wider and saw that the princess returned it. The boy blushed, like never before, and immediately bowed, as the protocol was demanding. And just when he looked up again, with the sun in his eyes, she was gone. The carriage went on, and disappeared behind the corner of the street…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened next?” Annushka couldn’t hold her curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Dimitri chuckled playfully, ruffling his daughter’s hair. “He went back home and hoped that the next year, he would see the princess from that close again. What he didn’t know was that a year later Christmas was different. The tsar and his family were gone, and the world this boy knew was lost too. But he still had this tiny souvenir of the day that would always have a special place in his heart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You knew this boy?” Annushka kept asking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I know him. And you do too,” he replied with a warm smile, and when his daughter gave him a puzzled look, he laughed. “I was this boy, and Anya was the princess. Well, she still is,” he chuckled. “I’ll show you something,” he added and as he stood up, he went to the bedroom, to return with something tiny in his hand. “See? I still have this medallion,” he said with a smile and showed the trinket to his daughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dimitri…,” Anya had eyes in her eyes. “I… I remember this day, but I had no idea it was you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come on! You couldn’t know. I was wearing so many clothes that you couldn’t know I was your kitchen boy,” he replied playfully and took Anya in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a perfect Christmas story,” she sniffled, returning his hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not as perfect as the story of last year’s Christmas,” he replied with a soft chuckle and kissed the tip of Anya’s nose. “But I will tell it next year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna hold you to that,” she replied with a giggle. She wanted to say something more, but Annushka came between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Papa, why don't you wear it?” The girl asked, handing the medallion to Dimitri.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… I just… I don’t know, to be honest. Maybe because I was afraid of losing it. I always kept it in my wallet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Annushka is right, you should wear it, Dimitri.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna get a silver string after Christmas then,” he replied with a warm smile. “And it will remind me of this special moment all year-round.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need to wait,” Anya smiled and handed Dimitri the last box from under the tree. “Inside, there’s a necklace you liked so much when we were in town two weeks ago…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna wear both then, on one string,” Dimitri said with a smile and quickly unwrapped the gift. “Will you help me put it on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Anya replied with a big smile and put the necklace around her husband’s neck. “There, it’s finally where it belongs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Anya,” he replied with a smile, closing his wife in a tender embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any time, Mitri.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> <span>It was long after midnight when all their children finally went to bed, but Anya and Dimitri were still up. They were sitting on their couch, watching the snowflakes behind the window.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for this evening,” Anya said with a tender smile and rested her head on Dimitri’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And not only for tonight, but for everything else. Thank you for the memory of the princess in the crowd of thousands.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>